This invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for irrigation and, more particularly, to a valve box and manifold assembly, and method of installation and use of same.
It is well known to utilize pipes, valves, controllers and related mechanisms to distribute water for purposes of irrigating lawns, gardens and the like. Typically, irrigation systems utilize a manifold to distribute the water in a controlled manner into a plurality of lines, each of which eventually irrigates a certain area, plant, etc.
In prior art systems, the manifold and related controlling components are assembled on-site, in a custom, piecework manner. Because the systems (or at least most portions thereof) are commonly buried underground, the relatively precise connections for the electrical control mechanisms and the fluid manifold and valves can be somewhat awkward to accomplish. Typically, trenches and open holes are prepared in the dirt at the installation location, and the piecemeal assembly of the system occurs either down in those holes and trenches or adjacent thereto, or in a combination of those two methods.
Much of the wiring and assembly requires inserting and tightening screws, nuts, bolts, and fittings, many of which must hold wires and/or fluid seals in specific positions and relationships. While this can be accomplished in the conventional manner just described, it typically involves a substantial amount of effort, strain, body contortion, and focus by the assembling person or persons in order to ensure watertight seals and satisfactory wiring and adjustment of the electrical controls and components. Among other things, some care must be taken to minimize the dirt which may tend to undesirably get inside or between the various parts and degrade and/or prevent their desired performance.
In addition, it is commonly desirable that not only the plumbing connections, but also the electrical connections, be watertight. Among other things, leaks, overwatering, rain runoff or similar events can xe2x80x9cfloodxe2x80x9d buried electrical pathways and cause electrical shorts if those pathways are not watertight. This adds to the number ofwatertight connections that must typically be assembled, and correspondingly makes it more complex and difficult to install an irrigation system successfully and properly.
Furthermore, the density (the number of) the valves that may be assembled in a given valve box is limited by the space required for the various connections between the plumbing components. Accordingly, multiple valve boxes may be required to accomplish a desired distribution of water, which cost (in time, materials, and effort) might be reduced if more valves could be located within a single box.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for irrigation systems, which enables more certain, secure, and easy assembly and installation of a valve box and manifold and control mechanisms to accomplish desired water distribution.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved irrigation apparatus including a valve box or housing means for housing various components, including manifold means for transporting water, valve means for directing the flow of water through the manifold, and control means for controlling the valve means. In the preferred embodiment, the housing means is configured so it can be buried with its upper surface flush with ground level. In a preferred method of use, the apparatus is integrally assembled prior to installation of the housing means into the ground.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus of the aforementioned character, in which the valve means and manifold means includes an integrally-formed valve and tee. In the preferred embodiment, the integrally-formed valve is a ball valve.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus of the aforementioned character, in which at least some portions of the manifold means are assembled by use of a snap-on clamp. The preferred clamp is assembled about adjacent manifold components, and consists of interchangeable, intercngageable portions, each preferably having a spring-like detent on a first portion and a mating receiving means on a second portion. The preferred embodiment includes two such portions (therefore halves), with the spring-like detent of each preferably engaging in the mating receiving means of the other, so that two halves are assembled together to retain the adjacent manifold components in operative relationship with each other. Among the many alternative embodiments of the invention would be clamps formed from more than two portions, clamps hinged or hooked together on one side and snapped together in place on the other, and others that would make themselves apparent to persons of ordinary skill in the art.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus of the aforementioned character, in which the control means includes electrical power lines which are assembled and retained in the valve box or housing means prior to shipment of the assembly to the installation site. This permits the power lines to be assembled in a location that permits testing for watertightness, ease of installation, and improved ease of future service, maintenance, and connectivity to other components of the apparatus. The preferred embodiment includes a main electrical junction box affixed to the valve box for connecting the lines to an external electrical power source (although persons of ordinary skill in the art will understand that alternative embodiments would include providing a battery-powered controller inside or affixed to the housing means). The preferred power lines also include one or more connector means for connecting the lines to other components of the control means, and retaining means for retaining the power lines preferably includes one or more water-tight connector means. As described below, these connector means permit the ready and selective assembly, installation, servicing, and replacement of solenoid valves in the valve box.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus of the aforementioned character, in which the manifold means includes a plurality of outlet pipes through which water may be directed, and the valve means includes one or more valve members assembled with corresponding of those outlets, and the control means further includes solenoid actuator means associated with each valve member. In the preferred embodiment, the outlet pipes are mounted and retained in sidewall portions of the housing means.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus of the aforementioned character, in which the manifold means includes one or more integrally-formed manifold members. These members preferably have a single inlet port and a plurality of outlet ports, with the outlet ports adapted for connection with downstream distribution lines for distribution of the water. In the preferred embodiment, solenoid valve means are adjacent one or more of the outlet ports for controlling flow of water therethrough, the solenoid valve means thus also constituting at least a part of the control means. Among other things, the integral molding of the manifold members provides a higher density of branching of the manifold than can be accomplished with traditional plumbing components; more distribution lines can therefore branch from a single conventional valve box or housing than with prior art systems.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus of the aforementioned character, in which the manifold means includes attachment sections adjoining each outlet port. These attachment sections are preferably configured to selectively receive either a plug member (to prevent flow through the port) or one of the aforementioned solenoid valve means (to permit selective, controlled flow therethrough). In the preferred embodiment, the manifold means is attached to the housing means by providing openings through the walls of the housing means, positioning one or more outlet ports of the manifold means through corresponding openings in the housing means, and using attachment means for holding the manifold outlet port or ports in relationship to the corresponding opening. The preferred manifold means also includes attachment means at one or more ends thereof for selectively attaching either cap means for terminating the manifold means or attaching further manifold components. Among other things, the cap means provide a convenient way to drain water from the irrigation system, to help prevent damage during winter freezes, for example.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of a substantially compact, pre-assembled apparatus for installation in a sprinkler system. The preferred apparatus includes a housing for containing other components of the assembly, an inlet for receiving water, a plurality of outlet pipes mounted in the housing and capable of receiving water from the inlet, and a corresponding plurality of fittings affixed to the outlet pipes. The preferred fittings are configured to selectively receive either a plug member to prevent flow through the corresponding outlet pipe or to receive a solenoid valve means for selectively permitting flow through the corresponding outlet pipe. At least one of the fittings is preferably integrally formed with at least another of the fittings, so that the integrally-formed fittings constitute manifold means for distributing water to selected of the outlet pipes.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus of the aforementioned character, in which an inlet port is also integrally formed with the integrally-formed fittings, for receiving water into the manifold means.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus of the aforementioned character, further including electrical control means for controlling the operation of the solenoid valve means. Preferably, the housing means has one or more water-tight connectors affixed to it. These connectors form part of the electrical control means, and protect from undesirable moisture one or more electrical connections between the solenoid valve means and power lines to operate the solenoid valve means.
An additional object of the invention is the prevision of an improved method for installing an automated sprinkler system. The preferred method includes providing a pre-assembled apparatus having a valve box, an inlet affixed to the box for receiving water, one or more outlets affixed to the box for receiving water from the inlet and distributing that water to other components of the sprinkler system, one or more solenoid valves positioned between the inlet and the one or more outlets for selectively controlling the flow of water from the outlets, and electric power lines affixed to the box for operating the one or more solenoid valves. Other steps in the preferred method include positioning the pre-assembled apparatus at a desired final location at an installation site, connecting a water source to the inlet, connecting other components to the outlets, and connecting an electric power source to the power lines.
Still another object of the invention is the prevision of a method of the aforementioned character, in which the inlet is integrally formed with a master valve and a tee. Further steps of the preferred method include having the one or more outlets integrally formed with each other to provide a compact manifold for distributing the water, and the manifold including mounting ports adjacent the outlets for selectively receiving either the one or more solenoid valves or receiving plug members for blocking water flow therefrom.
A further object of the invention is the prevision of a method of the aforementioned character, in which a main electrical junction box is provided on the valve box for connecting the apparatus to an external electrical power source (preferably including a remotely located controller), and in which the power lines distribute power from the main electrical junction box to conncctor means affixed to the valve box adjacent the mounting ports. Those preferred connector means are configured for receiving corresponding connector means on the solenoid valves to accomplish the distribution of electric power to the solenoid valves. In the preferred method, moisture sealing means are provided at the main electrical junction box and adjacent the connector means, for preventing moisture from damaging the electrical connections along the power lines. In addition, the preferred method provides corresponding labels on each valve and its corresponding power lines at the main electrical junction box. This correspondence permits ready correlation, repair and modification of the pre-assembled valve box apparatus.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of a method of the aforementioned character, further including the step of testing the apparatus prior to shipment of same to an installation site. In the preferred method, both the electrical operation and watertightness of the plumbing components can be readily tested on each unit as it is assembled, prior to final packaging and shipment.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and the drawings.